


I've created a monster

by SailorYue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton gets to test drive his new body for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've created a monster

"Ok, Mettaton. Open your eyes."

Mettaton opened them. They were down in the lab; Alphys had just finished implanting him in his new body.

"How is your sight? Any flaws or deterioration?" Mettaton looked over at Alphys, who was holding a clipboard, ready to take note should any issues come up in the test. He shook his head.

"Every thing seems pretty clear, darling. In fact it's sharper than I've ever seen before.

Alphys made a note. "Ok, good. Now try to sit up."

Mettaton carefully pushed himself up slowly, pausing to take in his glorious new body up close. It definatly looked so much better using his new eyes, than the camera on his chassis. He wiggled his feet back and forth, marveling that they were doing exactly what his brain had wanted to.

"M-mettaton? Are you ok?" Mettaton finished sitting up, turning his body to face Alphys. "I'm fine. Just admiring the view." He held his arms out in front of him. They really weren't that much different than the ones on his old body, except the hands were more slender. He wiggled them too.

Alphys jotted something on her clipboard, then cleared he throat.  
"Ok. Now I watched to test out the l-legs. Carefully hop off the bed and see how your balance is."

Mettaton slid off the bench onto his feet, but stumbled as he tried to catch his bearings. 

"C-careful," Alphys stated, catching him a well. "Walking on 2 legs is completely different than what you're used to with the one wheel. You don't have a gyroscope keeping you upright."

Mettaton, using the operating table as a crutch, tested his legs a moment. Once he was sure of himself, he carefully stepped back, stumbling ever so.

""Y-you have to move your hips when you walk. T-that's how humans do it. Like move the opposite hip in a different direction that the leg you move." 

Mettaton took a few steps, AND instantly fell into a sexy walk. Alphys stared at him, jaw agape as soon Mettaton got a perfect gait down. She felt very sweaty.

When Mettaton turned back to her she hid behind the clipboard cursing herself for what she has done. Mettaton walked back to her than picked her up in an embrace. She let out a startled squeak. 

"Oh thank you Alphys dear! It's just perfect! I couldn't ask for anything better!" He squeezed her, then noticed she was a very bright flush. "Darling, are you ok?"

It was all she could do but nod. He put her down, then had an epiphany. "Oh, which way to the nearest mirror I absolutely must see how it looks!"

She pointed down the hall. As he ran off, still with the sexy walk, Alphys collapsed in a heap on the floor. "I've created a monster." She stated quietly as she fanned herself with her clipboard; on which halfway down, notes were beyond illegible.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I'd planned to input somewhere MTT like stubbing his toe, and not understanding pain, but I couldn't figure where, so that's for another fic.


End file.
